Not About Happy Ending
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Cinta bukanlah tentang akhir yang bahagia, melainkan tentang proses dan perjalanannya. Fanfiksi dari novel "Refrain" karya Winna Efendi. Diikutsertakan dalam "GagasMedia Writing Challenge: Bikin Fanfiction Novel GagasMedia".


**Fandom: **Novel _Refrain _karya Winna Efendi, terbitan GagasMedia.

**Disclaimer: **Refrain adalah novel karya Winna Efendi. Saya di sini hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk diikutsertakan dalam "GagasMedia _Writing Challenge_: Bikin _Fanfiction _Novel GagasMedia" (silakan _like page _GagasMedia di Facebook dan temukan sendiri catatannya).

**Timeline: **Kira-kira tiga tahun setelah Nata pergi

**Chara: **Danny, Miriam, Annalise

* * *

**~Not About Happy Ending~**

oleh **Sanich Iyonni**

**#**

**#**

* * *

"_If happy ever after did exist …._"

—_Payphone_, Maroon 5

* * *

Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya akhir bahagia, terutama untuk sebuah kisah cinta.

Daniel Wirawan paham benar akan hal itu. Sejak berpisah dengan Miriam, ia sudah tahu. Kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng klasik, hasil karya orang-orang zaman dahulu yang tampaknya begitu putus asa dengan kehidupannya di dunia nyata sampai akhirnya menciptakan dunia khayal sempurna berlandaskan imaji.

Maka ia pun berjuang—sangat keras—untuk tidak terperangkap dalam masa lalunya bersama Miriam. Ia berhenti mengenang, ia berhenti mencari kabar gadis itu. Ia melanjutkan hidup.

Dan ia berhasil.

Namun… ketika segalanya sudah mulai baik-baik saja….

…Miriam kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Danny?"

Lidah yang ditanya terasa kelu. Ia tidak menjawab. Miriam menghela napas seraya membenahi posisi duduknya di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Wirawan.

"Aku hanya pulang ke Indonesia sebentar. Kemarin aku lewat sini dan… teringat kamu."

Danny masih membisu. Betapa ia sangat benci dirinya sendiri… yang katanya sudah bisa bangkit dari kubangan luka lama, tapi ternyata kembali tidak berdaya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis ini.

"Kamu masih marah padaku, ya?" Miriam menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan anggun, membuat hati Danny berdesir sedikit. Pria itu menelan ludah dan menjawab enggan, "…tidak."

"Kalau begitu jawablah pertanyaanku. Apa kabar?"

"…seperti yang kamu lihat," Danny mengangkat bahu, berlagak tak acuh. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu?"

"Sangat baik," Miriam tersenyum. "Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku akan jadi penari profesional seperti yang selalu kuinginkan."

Jawaban itu menghantam Danny. Ternyata Miriam memang tak menyesal sedikit pun akan perpisahan mereka dulu.

Bodoh. Bukankah sudah jelas? Tentu saja dia tidak menyesal.

Dalam hati, Danny merutuki diri.

"Kamu harus ingat memberiku tiket pertunjukanmu," kata Danny, berusaha melunakkan suara dengan nada canda. "Nggak cuma satu. Buat aku, Nata, orang tuaku, Niki—"

Perkataannya disela oleh bunyi bel di luar. Ia dan Miriam sama-sama menoleh ke pintu depan.

"Ada tamu?"

"Biar Bibi yang buka."

Miriam tersenyum, perhatiannya segera kembali ke percakapan tadi.

"Kamu, Nata, orang tuamu, Niki," gadis itu menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. "Lima tiket, ya?"

"Enam," ralat Danny. "Tadi aku belum selesai."

"Enam?" mata Miriam membulat. "Satu lagi siapa?"

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang tamu. Seorang gadis Indo yang cantik sekali mendekat, di tangannya ada amplop cokelat besar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat sepuluh menit, Kak—"

Kata-kata gadis itu terputus saat melihat Miriam. Keduanya berpandangan.

Danny menghela napas.

"Ini Annalise," ia memperkenalkan pendatang baru itu pada Miriam. "Dialah orang keenamnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Annalise tidak pernah menyukai dongeng-dongeng klasik.

Sejak dulu, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan, Annalise memandang rendah kisah-kisah dongeng itu. Perceraian orang tuanya telah membuatnya teryakinkan dengan sendirinya betapa "bahagia" bukanlah akhir yang tepat untuk sebuah cerita cinta, apalagi setelah ia mengalami sendiri ketika perasaannya pada Nata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena itulah, ia lebih menyukai novel-novel klasik yang suram: _Wuthering Heights_, _Anna Karenina_. Baginya, kisah-kisah itu lebih realistis dan masuk akal, tak peduli betapapun tragisnya.

Melihat Danny dan Miriam saat ini menjadi salah satu bukti penguat lain. Di dongeng-dongeng indah mana pun, takkan pernah ada "tokoh antagonis" yang kembali, menguak luka lama yang sudah mulai sembuh.

"Halo," sapa Miriam ramah, dengan senyum mengembang penuh di bibir. Tangannya terulur bersahabat. "Aku Miriam."

Annalise menjabat tangan itu.

"Annalise," ujarnya sopan, meski tadi Danny telah memperkenalkan namanya.

"Kamu pacar Danny?"

Pipi Annalise memerah sedikit.

"Bukan," sahutnya buru-buru. "Aku teman Nata. Kak Danny meminta tolong padaku untuk memotret foto _pre-wedding _temannya. Hari ini aku kemari untuk menyerahkan hasilnya."

Miriam mengangguk-angguk. Sejenak Annalise bingung, tak yakin harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya ia menyodorkan amplop cokelat di tangannya pada Danny.

"Nanti hubungi aku saja setelah teman-teman Kak Danny melihat foto-foto ini," katanya cepat. "Sekarang aku permisi dulu—"

"Tidak."

Annalise membeku, gerakan membalikkan tubuhnya terhenti. Tangan Danny melingkar erat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kamu di sini saja. Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Dengan gugup, Annalise kembali berbalik. Danny memberi isyarat agar dia duduk di sebelahnya. Canggung, Annalise duduk, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan kakak temannya itu. Ia tidak ingin menatap ekspresi Miriam di hadapan mereka.

"Kamu akrab sekali dengan teman Nata," komentar Miriam. Annalise yakin, telinganya menangkap sedikit sindiran pahit dalam intonasinya.

"Teman Nata sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri," sahut Danny datar. Pernyataan pendek itu membuat sesuatu di dada Annalise terusik.

_Seperti adik…?_

Annalise menelan ludah. Entah apa yang ia harapkan dari Danny, ia sendiri tak tahu. Tapi… apa pun itu, pastinya bukan _dianggap seperti adik_.

"Oh, ya?" Miriam terdengar geli. Nada geli yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. "Kurasa lebih dari adik juga tidak apa-apa, Danny. Kecuali kamu atau dia sudah punya pacar."

Annalise menatap lantai. Benarkah dulu Danny pernah tergila-gila pada gadis bermulut tajam di hadapannya ini?

"Jangan sembarangan," sergah Danny. Tampaknya dia mulai gerah dengan tingkah laku mantan kekasihnya. "Sudahlah, Miriam. Kamu sudah tahu kabarku, kan? Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku harus membahas urusan foto-foto ini bersama Anna."

Sebersit kekaguman mekar di hati Annalise. Tak disangkanya Danny akan sampai hati mengusir Miriam.

Sepertinya Miriam sendiri juga tidak menduga Danny akan melakukan itu. Dengan wajah sakit hati, dia mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

"Kurasa lain kali aku tidak perlu mengunjungimu saat pulang ke Indonesia," katanya, jelas sekali tersinggung. "Tiketnya akan kukirim lewat pos."

Dan gadis itu melenggang pergi begitu saja, melewati Annalise dengan angkuh tanpa menyapanya sedikit pun. Keramahannya tadi menguap entah ke mana.

Setelah deru mobil Miriam tidak terdengar lagi, Annalise segera bangkit.

"Kalau Kak Danny butuh waktu untuk sendirian, aku akan datang lagi besok."

Danny menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi… boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin teh buatanmu."

Otomatis, Annalise tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

Annalise kembali dengan dua gelas es teh. Ia meletakkan satu gelas di depan Danny, lalu yang satunya lagi tetap ia pegang. Gadis itu duduk di sofa seberang yang tadinya ditempati Miriam.

"Teh herbal?" tanya Danny, tersenyum seraya mengangkat gelas dan memperhatikan isi gelas itu lekat-lekat.

"Ya."

"Seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Annalise tersipu. Ia juga mengingatnya. Di dapur, kali pertama ia bertandang kemari.

"Kemunculan Kakak membuatku kaget. Minumanku jadi ketinggalan."

Danny tertawa kecil.

"Rasanya pahit."

"Aku tidak suka teh manis."

Danny menyeruput isi gelasnya.

"Tapi ini manis."

"Aku tahu Kakak nggak suka pahit."

"Terima kasih sudah ingat," sahut Danny, tersenyum hangat. Tanpa sadar, semburat merah kembali merona di pipi Annalise. Untuk mencegah salah tingkah yang memalukan, ia buru-buru mengambil amplop cokelatnya.

"Coba lihat dulu hasil foto-foto _pre-wedding _waktu itu."

Danny membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dengan cepat dilihatnya satu per satu foto-foto yang ada di sana, lalu dimasukkannya lagi ke dalam amplop.

"Bagus seperti biasa," Danny tidak berpanjang kata. "Teman-temanku pasti suka."

Annalise mengerjap. _Begitu saja? _Ia berharap Danny akan membahas hasil jepretannya secara mendetail, mengomentari apa-apa yang mungkin kurang… tapi ternyata tidak.

"…terima kasih," akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Annalise katakan. Danny mengangguk, lalu meletakkan amplop tadi ke samping.

Hening. Annalise merasa sangat canggung.

_Sekarang apa?_

Annalise meneguk tehnya cepat-cepat, lalu membenahi roknya.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Annalise mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri, lalu menatap pria di hadapannya. Ekspresi sendu yang tidak biasa mewarnai wajah Danny.

"Bagaimana… apa?"

"Miriam."

Jantung Annalise seperti tertohok.

"Cantik," jawabnya, sengaja memilih jawaban yang netral dan aman.

"Memang," Danny mengangguk, pandangannya menerawang. "Dia memang cantik."

Annalise memperhatikan Danny dengan saksama, lalu memberanikan diri menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bercokol di hati, "Kak Danny… tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melupakannya, ya?"

Danny menatap Annalise, lalu tersenyum pasrah.

"Cinta pertama nggak mudah dilupakan."

Itu bukan jawaban yang Annalise harapkan. Sebaris kalimat singkat itu membuat dadanya sesak seketika.

"Kamu juga nggak bisa melupakan Nata, kan?"

Rasa sesak yang Annalise rasakan langsung berubah menjadi kejengkelan.

"Nata itu sahabatku," ujarnya dingin. "Aku menyayangi dia sebagai sahabat, sebagaimana aku menyayangi Niki."

Suasana yang sudah canggung langsung bertambah canggung.

"…maaf," kata Danny pelan. Ia mengusap rambutnya, membuatnya berantakan—tapi anehnya, malah menjadikan sosoknya semakin menggetarkan hati Annalise. "Aku tahu kalian bertiga sahabat baik."

Ekspresi menyesal dan bersalah di wajah Danny meluluhkan hati Annalise. Ia melunakkan suara ketika bertanya, "Miriam sedang libur?"

Danny mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa dia ke sini. Sebelumnya dia nggak pernah ke sini kalau lagi pulang ke Indonesia."

"Mungkin…." Annalise menggigit bibir, "dia kangen sama Kakak."

Danny tertawa hambar.

"Aku yakin tidak," ujarnya kering. "Mungkin dia cuma ingin melihat seperti apa aku tanpanya."

_Kacau_, batin Annalise. _Kamu tanpa Miriam tampak kacau. Aku tahu itu, meskipun dari luar kamu kelihatan baik-baik saja._

"Adakah kemungkinan kalian berdua kembali bersama?" tanya Annalise, meskipun pertanyaan itu seolah membuat dadanya berlubang.

Danny mengangkat wajah dan menatap Annalise lekat dengan pandangan yang membuat jengah.

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas. "Meskipun sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya, bukan berarti aku ingin kembali bersamanya."

Pria itu menyandarkan punggung ke belakang.

"Setelah putus dengan Miriam, aku tidak percaya ada kisah cinta yang _happy ending_," lanjutnya. "Banyak contohnya. Kamu sendiri pasti tahu."

Annalise mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja ia sangat tahu.

"Tapi… walaupun manusia mengetahui kenyataan itu, kenapa mereka tetap jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Kenapa mereka tetap ingin membangun hubungan, walaupun tahu pada akhirnya akan berpisah dan terluka?"

Apa yang diungkapkan Danny sama persis dengan yang sering Annalise renungkan. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Dulu Annalise sendiri kerap bertanya-tanya. Pada akhirnya ia sampai pada suatu kesimpulan yang berhasil membuatnya maklum dan menerima.

"Kurasa…." Annalise berpikir cepat, berusaha menyusun kata-kata, "karena mereka mempunyai harapan akan cinta yang indah. Kurasa orang-orang itu tidak memedulikan akhir kisah cinta mereka akan seperti apa. Mereka hanya ingin menjalani prosesnya, sebab sesakit apa pun, cinta selalu memiliki keindahannya sendiri."

Pandangan Danny terarah ke lampu kristal di langit-langit.

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti," dia mengangguk. "Kamu benar."

Ia menurunkan tatapannya, kini terarah lekat pada Annalise. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu sendiri, apa kamu percaya kisah cinta akan berakhir indah?"

Annalise menggeleng.

"Tapi kamu tidak takut jatuh cinta? Atau menjalani prosesnya?"

"Tidak," sahut Annalise mantap. "Rasa sakit dan luka itulah yang membuat kita paham bahwa kita hidup di dunia nyata, bahwa cinta yang kita jalani adalah sesuatu yang realistis. Bukan seperti kisah-kisah cinta di dongeng itu."

Danny tersenyum lebar. Dia berdeham, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kamu mencoba menjalani proses itu bersamaku?"

Annalise membeku. Pikirannya seperti lumpuh.

_Dia bilang apa…._

"Tidak peduli akhirnya nanti akan seperti apa, aku ingin mencoba menjalaninya bersamamu, Anna."

Kata-kata yang sama sekali tak pernah Annalise bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut seorang Danny.

_Tapi…_, Annalise mencoba menelaah perasaannya sendiri, _meskipun aku menginginkannya, bagaimana dengan…._

"Bagaimana dengan Miriam?" tanya Annalise ragu. "Kakak bilang tidak bisa melupakannya."

Danny mendesah.

"Kurasa cuma kamu yang bisa membantuku menghilangkan bayangannya dari pikiranku," ujarnya. "Sebelum kamu datang tadi, aku seolah mati kutu menghadapi Miriam. Tapi kemudian kamu datang, dan entah dari mana aku seperti mendapat kekuatan gaib. Kegugupanku hilang begitu saja."

Annalise tertegun sejenak, tapi perlahan-lahan bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Jadi karena itu Kakak berani mengusirnya?"

Danny tergelak.

"Kalau nggak ada kamu, mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya."

"Kakak serius?"

"Nggak pernah seserius ini," Danny tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kata-kata Miriam tadi benar. Sepertinya sudah lama aku menganggapmu lebih dari adik."

Bahagia. Annalise tahu, perasaan itulah yang memenuhi dadanya sekarang. Kini ia tidak ragu lagi.

"Baiklah," jawabnya mantap. "Aku mau mencobanya bersama Kakak."

"Danny."

"…Danny."

Si empunya nama mengulurkan tangan, dan Annalise menggenggamkan jari-jarinya di sana. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman… penuh buncahan kebahagiaan.

"Kita mulai?"

"Ya."

Danny mengecup punggung tangan Annalise.

"Kalau begitu, proses perjalanan kita resmi dimulai sekarang."

* * *

**.The End.**

#

#


End file.
